


My Little Kryptonian

by BGJunq20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGJunq20/pseuds/BGJunq20
Summary: Projeto Jardim de Infância ― Essas foram as últimas palavras de Lex Luthor, o que elas causaram? Lena não poderia acreditar que a heroína da cidade havia se tornado apenas uma criança de 3 anos, “indefesa”. Ela seria capaz de cuidar de uma Kara bebê, manhosa, faminta e irritantemente fofa?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	My Little Kryptonian

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi gente, prontos para um puro fluffy??
> 
> Espero que gostem, comentem o que acharam e eu vou continuar trazendo as minhas fics em português para cá, porque sei que falta muito aqui <3

**NARRADOR POV**

— Ainda resta um bandido a pegar — Lena estendeu a mão para a heroína com um sorriso nos lábios, havia acabado de conversar com Kara e as duas pareceram entrar em algum acordo em comum, o que era incrível.

— Vamos pegar Lex Luthor — as duas sorriram abertamente apertando nas mãos uma da outra e se sentaram para armar um plano para parar Lex.

Depois daquela sábia união, Kara, Lena, Nia, Brainy, Alex, John e M’gann conseguiram deter Lex Luthor de uma vez por todas. Lena o encontrou na mesma situação de um ano antes, somente ela e o irmão, mas dessa vez na ilha Shelly, ela com uma arma erguida e pronta para atirar novamente e, ele, sentado em uma cadeira tentando convencer a irmã a não atirar. De todas as coisas que Lex Luthor havia previsto, a união entre sua irmã e Kara Danvers não era uma delas.

— Eu deveria saber que você seria patética a esse ponto — ele estava ofegante pela pequena luta que teve com Supergirl momentos antes, a loira segurava com força em seus ombros, enquanto Lillian havia fugido ao primeiro sinal de perigo — Patética ao ponto de confiar novamente em quem te traiu e mentiu na sua cara por anos — gritou as palavras.

— Você é um bom manipulador irmãozinho — Lena riu sarcástica — Mas sabe o que todos esses anos com você me ensinaram? Ninguém é tão traidor e mentiroso quanto Lex Luthor.

— Lena, você não precisa atirar — Kara tentou intervir, continuava não sendo a favor da morte de nenhum vilão — Eu sei que não confia em prisões nem nada disso, mas nós podemos lhe colocar em um lugar de onde eu sei que ele não vai escapar — pediu novamente e Lex gargalhou, debochando daquela ideia que ele considerava ridícula.

— Você é tão patética quanto Lena, se merecem — cuspiu as palavras recebendo um aperto maior em seus ombros, lhe fazendo gritar de dor e logo ela afrouxou o aperto, como se não tivesse feito nada.

— Você acredita tanto nas pessoas Kara, esse é um dos muitos motivos que fizeram com que eu amasse tanto você — murmurou sentindo uma única lágrima solitária escorrer pelo seu rosto, seu coração batia acelerado e ela apertou o gatilho — Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, eu não esqueci dos momentos que você acreditou em mim quando nem eu fiz isso — sorriu de lado — Mas o mundo nunca será seguro se Lex Luthor viver nele. Entenda, eu faço isso por mim, por você, por nós — a loira ficou confusa com aquele termo “por nós”, o que significava? — Pelo mundo Kara, nós vamos salvá-lo. Agora, irmãozinho, quais as suas últimas palavras? — um sorriso maldoso apareceu em seus lábios.

— Ativar projeto jardim de infância — murmurou para o próprio relógio, as duas tentaram entender o que aquilo significava, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, Lena atirou, era o fim de Lex Luthor.

{...}

Kara e Lena jantaram juntas naquela noite e a loira amparou a morena quando as primeiras lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, afinal, Lex ainda era seu irmão e ela sentiria falta do irmão que havia se perdido muitos anos atrás. Algumas horas depois, quando Lena estava muito melhor, a loira se permitiu ir embora, sobrevoou a cidade e, quando estava perto do apartamento de Alex, ela foi atingida por o que parecia ser um meteorito, tudo ficou confuso depois disso para a pequena Danvers, mal sabia ela que estava entrando em um mundo completamente novo e desconhecido.

Alex ouviu a bomba explodir perto de sua varanda e, também viu quando Kara foi atingida, sua preocupação aumentou exponencialmente e ela não sabia o que fazer, por hora. Desceu as escadas com pressa arrumando seus cabelos e os calçados nos pés e assim que chegou ficou completamente confusa com o que havia ali. Kara estava enrolada na própria capa e agora era apenas um bebê? Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela logo ligou para John, precisavam entender o que diabos estava acontecendo ali.

Os olhinhos azuis da loira, que agora aparentava ter apenas 3 anos, refletiam o medo que a loirinha estava sentindo e, não parecia estar entendendo a discussão dos dois a sua frente.

— O que houve? — John estava confuso enquanto Alex segurava Kara em seu colo, ainda enrolada na capa da heroína já que a roupa não havia encolhido junto com ela.

— Eu não sei, ouvi um meteoro explodir e Kara estava na rota dele, acho que deve ter sido algo na explosão, não sei, o que nós vamos fazer? — ela estava confusa, em pânico e desesperada ao mesmo tempo, sim, seu maior sonho ainda era ser mãe, mas ela não tinha qualquer experiência com crianças e não conseguia entender porque sua irmã estava tão rabugenta.

— Ela deve estar com sono, eu vou arrumar roupas e um cobertor, vamos — ele guiou as duas para dentro e John não demorou a voltar com um pijama azul com estampa de foguetes e uma manta vermelha bastante confortável para a menor — Descansem hoje, amanhã vemos o que fazer — pediu e a ruiva apenas assentiu, ajudou a irmã a se vestir, por incrível que pareça, a loira conseguia fazer aquela tarefa e lhe deu comida antes de aconchegá-la na manta fofa e dormirem juntas em sua cama de casal.

{...}

Na manhã seguinte, os barulhos da cidade acordaram a pequena kryptoniana que dormia completamente aconchegada a irmã, ela suspirou baixinho ainda um pouco assustada com tudo o que estava acontecendo e suas mãozinhas tocaram nas bochechas de Alex enquanto ela tentava acordar a irmã.

— Só mais cinco minutos — Alex resmungou e a loirinha continuou completamente confusa, balançou a irmã com um pouco mais de força, já que não tinha controle algum de seus poderes — Acordei — a ruiva se sentou na cama e se deparou com a miniatura de sua irmã, ela realmente teria um longo dia.

— Alex! — foi a única coisa que Kara disse e então seus pequenos bracinhos envolveram o corpo da mais velha em um abraço, sua intenção não era machucar a irmã, mas ao senti-la se retrair e resmungar de dor ela se afastou completamente, o medo se instalando em seus pequenos olhos azuis — Desculpa — disse rapidamente e logo percebeu que estava falando kryptoniano, não inglês e ela não sabia como se comunicar de forma diferente.

— Além de ser um bebê e não ter controle nenhum de seus poderes, você não fala inglês? Muito legal, maravilhoso — Alex bufou frustrada vendo o biquinho surgir na loirinha a sua frente — Você está com fome? — Se esqueceu por um segundo que sua irmã não entenderia uma palavra sequer.

Kara olhou a irmã completamente confusa, Alex poderia ver a confusão nos olhinhos azuis e suspirou baixinho, desceu da cama e ajudou Kara a fazer o mesmo, parou na sala de seu apartamento e ligou a televisão em um dos canais de desenho que ela sabia que a irmã gostava e logo depois apontou para a cozinha, a loirinha assentiu e continuou assistindo seu amado desenho.

Meia hora depois, as duas estavam sentadas na cozinha, comendo panquecas e, para a surpresa de Alex, Kara ainda comia como antes, o buraco negro dentro de si ainda estava ali, no lugar de seu estômago. A ruiva tomou banho e trocou de roupa com a irmã depois do café, vestiu o mesmo pijama azul de foguetes na loirinha e dobrou a manta vermelha que John havia trazido no dia anterior, pegou na mão de Kara e desceram juntas, iriam até a “The Tower” encontrar com John e os outros.

— Kara! — Alex brigou novamente com a irmã que voava pelo lugar gargalhando divertida, a loirinha fez um biquinho enorme e desceu até estar sentada em cima da mesa do grande lugar.

— Consegui analisar um pouco do meteorito que coletamos ontem, aparentemente existe uma gama de minerais alienígenas, eles podem ter causado isso, mas não tem como saber se é permanente ou apenas passageiro — o marciano suspirou baixinho.

— O pior não é esse John, ela não tem controle de seus poderes e muito menos entende o que falamos, ninguém aqui fala Kryptoniano, além de Brainy e Lena — ao ouvir o nome de Lena, os olhinhos de Kara brilharam e haviam novas lágrimas prontas para serem derramadas por ela, ela havia brigado com Lena, havia machucado sua melhor amiga e agora não sabia como consertar tudo.

— O que foi, Kara? — Alex se preocupou ao ver as pequenas lágrimas escorrerem pelas bochechas gordinhas e avermelhadas da irmã.

— Lena — murmurou uma e outra vez sem saber como se fazer entender, ela precisava falar com Lena, precisava se desculpar, porque em sua mente ela não lembrava que haviam feito uma trégua, não se lembrava da decisão de ambas de recomeçar.

— Acho que ela pode ajudar com alguma coisa — John sugeriu e a ruiva assentiu, o homem pegou Kara no colo e fez cosquinhas em sua barriga para animá-la, conseguindo arrancar uma gargalhada fofa da kryptoniana. Eles foram até a L-Corp e a secretária de Lena não havia chegado ainda, era estranho, bateram na porta da sala da CEO e logo ouviram a permissão para entrar.

— Lena! — Kara foi a primeira a se manifestar no ambiente, a voz de criança fez a morena erguer o olhar de seus papéis e a surpresa estampou seu olhar ao ver a garotinha no colo de John.

— John? Alex? O que fazem aqui? Quem é esse bebê? — a morena estava realmente confusa, mas viu a confusão ainda maior nos olhinhos azuis.

— Olha Lena, eu sei que você e Kara não estão ainda nos melhores termos, nós ainda estamos reconstruindo a nossa relação — sorriu levemente — Mas precisamos de ajuda.

— Espera, essa é a Kara? — Lena arregalou os olhos ao ver a versão mini da heroína.

— E só fica pior — Alex suspirou — Ela deve ter, provavelmente, 3 anos, não controla seus poderes e não entende o inglês.

— Oh — Lena se levantou e se aproximou dos três — Bom dia Kara — disse em kryptoniano e viu o sorriso da loira se alargar por, finalmente, algo que ela realmente entendia ser dito.

— Bom dia Lee — respondeu em sua língua materna com um sorriso se alargando e esticou seus bracinhos querendo o colo da morena.

Lena pegou Kara dos braços de John e deixou a menor lhe abraçar, percebendo o cuidado que ela estava tendo com sua força, beijou a bochecha da loirinha com carinho e se deixou ser envolvida por aquele abraço.

— Eu sei que você não vai me machucar — sussurrou apenas para a loirinha, ainda em kryptoniano e sentiu sua amiga se aconchegar a si — Eu posso cuidar dela enquanto vocês procuram uma solução para isso — sugeriu olhando os dois adultos em sua frente.

— O problema é que não sabemos se há uma solução para isso — Alex suspirou — Kara foi atingida por um meteorito com muitos minerais alienígenas e a combinação deles causou isso, eu acho.

— Projeto Jardim de Infância — Lena murmurou como se sua memória estivesse lhe avisando alguma coisa.

— Projeto Jardim de Infância? — John e Alex perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Antes de morrer, Lex disse, Ativar projeto jardim de infância — Lena suspirou — Talvez eu consiga encontrar algo para ajudar daqui e vocês podem procurar no antigo esconderijo dele enquanto eu cuido de Kara, mas vou precisar da amostra do meteorito caso não encontremos nada.

— Tudo bem, qualquer coisa nos ligue, certo? E, cuidado com a força dela — Alex lembrou a morena.

— Eu confio em Kara, ela não vai me machucar — Lena sorriu e beijou novamente o topo da cabeça da loirinha.

— Tudo bem, precisando é só ligar, ah, ela ainda tem fome como antes então vão precisar de muita comida — riu baixinho e a morena assentiu rindo junto com ela.

— Seremos eu e você, hoje, querida — Lena murmurou na língua nativa da kryptoniana e ganhou um gritinho animado em resposta, a morena acabou rindo com a animação da loirinha em seu colo, conseguia ser ainda mais animada do que sua versão mais velha e ela achava que era impossível.

— Lee, eu preciso ir ao banheiro — a loirinha pediu logo em seguida e a morena sentiu o pânico atingir o seu ser, céus, onde tinha se metido?

{...}

Como Lena ainda precisava trabalhar e, depois de ajudar Kara no banheiro, ela deixou a loirinha sentada no chão com papéis limpos e alguns lápis e voltou sua atenção aos seus próprios papéis, não se lembrando do detalhe que crianças não ficavam paradas por muito tempo, muito menos ficavam concentradas em apenas uma coisa por muito tempo.

Kara começou a desenhar coisas aleatórias que apareciam em sua cabecinha com o lápis vermelho que tinha em mãos, era da mesma cor de seu símbolo e ela passou a tentar desenhá-lo no papel, mas parecia pequeno e ela se distraiu facilmente com o lápis nas mãos, mal sentiu quando seu corpo começou a flutuar e ela se sentou no teto de cabeça para baixo. Lena estava tão concentrada em seu trabalho que não percebeu aquilo, mas ouviu uma risada gostosa poucos minutos depois.

— Kara, o que é tão engraçado? — perguntou na língua materna da garotinha e tirou os olhos dos papéis não encontrando ela no chão, onde deveria estar — Kara? — ela tinha certeza que havia ouvido uma risada da garota, olhou para cima e, finalmente, a encontrou, terminando de rabiscar alguma coisa que ela não sabia bem o que era — Kara Zor-El — seu tom de voz elevou em repreensão e a garotinha caiu no teto, diretamente em seus braços.

— Família — apontou para seu próprio desenho e logo depois tocou com os dedos gordinhos em seu peito, foi quando Lena entendeu os rabiscos, era para ser o símbolo da casa de El, ela quis apertar as bochechas gordinhas ao invés de brigar com a pequena kryptoniana por ter riscado seu teto branquinho.

— Kara, você não pode riscar o teto ou as paredes, ou o chão, precisa manter seus desenhos nos papéis — foi paciente vendo um biquinho surgir nos pequenos lábios, era ainda mais fofo assim — Não adianta vir com esse biquinho, você não vai conseguir fugir dessa bronca, mocinha — foi firme.

— Desculpa — a garotinha pediu ainda em seu idioma natal, aumentando o biquinho para que Lena aceitasse o seu pedido.

— Tudo bem, mas tenha cuidado, sim? — a garotinha assentiu e se aconchegou no colo de Lena — Vai querer ficar me vendo trabalhar agora? — viu Kara assentir e se sentou em sua cadeira com a loirinha em seu colo, voltou a ler seus papéis, sabendo que não compareceria em nenhuma reunião naquele dia e também se perdeu deles, porque sua mente vagou até os cachos loirinhos espalhados por seu peito, ela se permitiu imaginar como seria uma vida com Kara, seus filhos seriam como sua mãe era agora? Lena poderia ser uma boa mãe? 

Ela sequer sabia o motivo de ter aceitado cuidar de Kara em primeiro lugar, que dirá se seria uma boa mãe. Ela passou a acariciar os cabelos dourados da loirinha com carinho, percebendo pouco depois que ela havia voltado a dormir, se levantou da cadeira, deitou-a em seu sofá e lhe cobriu com a manta que John havia deixado ali, vendo Kara resmungar baixinho e abraçar melhor aquele cobertor confortável que ela tinha.

{...}

Ao fim da manhã Lena percebeu algumas coisas sobre crianças kryptonianas de 3 anos de idade. Primeiro, elas têm muita energia, ela percebeu isso depois da soneca de Kara que quase destruiu seu escritório brincando com coisas que não deveria; Segundo, elas têm muita fome, a morena precisou sair duas vezes para comprar algo que Kara pudesse comer; Terceiro, a loirinha era a criança mais manhosa e resmungona que havia conhecido, ela resmungava muito quando estava com fome e fazia manha para conseguir o que queria.

Enquanto Lena tentava fazer a loirinha comer algo saudável, a menina fugia para o teto, se recusando a comer e a morena perdeu a paciência, deu dois donuts na mão da kryptoniana e a viu sentar no sofá toda comportada e comer aquilo como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Ali, Lena percebeu que não conseguiria sentir raiva da loirinha de olhos extremamente azuis, ela tinha a boca suja de chocolate e as mãozinhas seguravam o segundo donut que ela comeria em seguida, era uma cena adorável.

Quem diria, Lena Luthor apaixonada por uma criança, ela suspirou novamente e limpou a boca da loirinha quando o segundo donut teve o mesmo destino do primeiro e avisou que logo mais viria o almoço delas e que não seria big belly burguer, deixou a loirinha resmungona no sofá, assistindo desenho no seu celular e voltou aos seus papéis podendo focar neles por mais uma hora antes do almoço delas chegar e, dessa vez, ela fez a kryptoniana comer legumes e verduras, era o seu acordo.

Outra coisa que Lena percebeu, logo depois do almoço, foi que Kara é a coisinha mais manhosa do mundo quando está com sono e, ao mesmo tempo, a coisinha mais fofa e preciosa do mundo, a morena queria colocá-la em um potinho e lhe proteger de tudo e todos, porque ouvir a vozinha fofa lhe confessando ter medo de dormir por conta de seus pesadelos havia lhe dado um aperto no coração e uma vontade descomunal de proteger sua pequena grande heroína.

— Você pode dormir querida — Lena murmurou baixinho acariciando os cabelos dourados pela milésima vez naquele dia — Eu protejo você dos seus pesadelos horríveis — murmurou em kryptoniano e ninou a garotinha em seu colo até que ela dormisse.

— Srta. Luthor… — Sua secretária entrou na sala de Lena segundos depois que Kara adormeceu fazendo o maior barulho, completamente atrapalhada.

— Shh! — Lena brigou com a mulher que logo se calou, percebendo o bebê no colo de sua chefe — Ela acabou de dormir — pontuou verificando que a loirinha não havia acordado com aquela intromissão e colocou ela de volta no sofá, lhe cobrindo como havia feito de manhã — O que foi?

— E-Eu sei que não pude vir pela manhã e que lhe deixei na mão, mas já remarquei suas reuniões de hoje e amanhã para semana que vem — disse baixinho vendo a chefe assentir.

— Tudo bem, você pode ir então — Lena sorriu gentil, a mulher agradeceu com um sorriso tímido e se retirou da sala da chefe achando muito estranho o fato de ter um bebê ali, mas ela não comentaria nada.

{...}

— Lena, eu encontrei algumas coisas sobre o projeto jardim de infância — Alex estava ao telefone com a morena enquanto Kara brincava flutuando pelo escritório.

— Ótimo, Hope também encontrou algumas coisas — Lena voltou a utilizar a AI depois de alguns ajustes — Kara, por favor, pare de brincar no teto — pediu em kryptoniano e voltou sua atenção para Alex — Desculpe, sua irmã tem muita energia — as duas riram juntas.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, ela está brincando no teto, voando pelo seu escritório e você está com medo dela cair e se machucar — Alex segurou a risada.

— Bem, sim, mas não me culpe, eu pedi a ela que parasse mais de três vezes — bufou no telefone, ouvindo a gargalhada de Alex do outro lado.

— Não se culpe, nem tente fazer ela mudar de ideia, Kara fez a mesma coisa comigo e eu quase enlouqueci, pelo menos ela entende quando você briga com ela — as duas riram juntas.

— Tudo bem, nos vemos mais tarde no meu apartamento? — Alex confirmou — Ah, leve pizza, Kara vai gostar.

— Pizza? — a loirinha parou para prestar atenção ao ouvir a palavra pizza na conversa.

— Tchau sua intrometida — Alex gritou para a irmã, mesmo sabendo que ela não entenderia e desligou.

— Alex mandou tchau querida — Lena traduziu para a garota que apenas assentiu voltando a brincar com os próprios pés, distraída, mas ela percebeu que a morena tinha o olhar dela em si.

— Lee, você ainda está magoada comigo? — a morena foi pega de surpresa, nunca esperava essa pergunta da loirinha, elas sequer tinham noção sobre até onde Kara se lembrava das coisas.

— Como assim, Kara? — Queria saber se a garotinha se referia à mais cedo, ou a muito antes de toda essa confusão.

— Você ainda está magoada comigo por causa do meu segredo, por não contá-lo a você? — os olhinhos azuis pediam atenção, Lena sentou a garotinha em sua mesa e se manteve em sua cadeira para que ficassem da mesma altura — Você sente raiva de mim? — fez o seu irresistível biquinho fofo.

— Kara, no começo, eu senti muita raiva, afinal, você era a única pessoa que parecia ser diferente de todos e, no fim, acabou me magoando da mesma forma que todos fizeram, eu deixei você entrar por completo na minha vida e senti que você não conseguiu fazer o mesmo, isso me magoou profundamente — Pontuou calma, ela havia decidido ser completamente sincera, sabendo que a loirinha lhe entendia perfeitamente.

— Eu não me lembro de tudo — tirou a dúvida do rosto da morena, ela estava um pouco confusa também — Mas eu vejo que você ainda sente raiva de mim — murmurou baixinho trazendo seu olhar ao de Lena — Eu nunca quis magoar você, Lee, eu só queria que você ficasse bem, que tivesse uma amiga.

— Eu tive uma grande amiga por anos Kara, mas você não me deu uma amizade completamente sincera e me magoou profundamente por isso — Ela suspirou pesado e tirou uma das fotos delas juntas de dentro da gaveta da mesa — Eu olho para essas fotos e sinto raiva porque eu sei agora que você estava me enganando e, ao mesmo tempo, me salvando de mim mesma.

— Eu não entendo porque dói tanto me afastar de você, Lee — a garotinha tinha pequenas lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas, seu coraçãozinho se apertava apenas em pensar em estar longe da morena — Eu me senti triste todos os dias que nos mantivemos afastadas.

— Eu também senti Kara, mas eu estava machucada demais para conseguir passar um minuto sequer com você — suspirou limpando as lágrimas da garotinha — Às vezes, ainda é difícil — foi sincera.

— Em krypton, minha mãe Alura era a pessoa que eu mais admirava na vida, era a minha melhor amiga no mundo, mas ela também escondeu coisas de mim, mentiu para mim acreditando que estava fazendo o melhor para mim — Lena entendeu a referência que Kara fazia, em sua pequena cabecinha, aquela era uma forma de proteção, a única que conheceu de seus pais — Mesmo sabendo o que uma mentira poderia causar, mesmo conhecendo suas consequências, eu realmente achei que estava lhe protegendo Lee, desculpe — soluçou deixando suas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu pequeno rosto e sentiu Lena lhe aconchegar em um abraço apertado.

— Eu entendi agora, querida — murmurou baixinho — Eu perdoo você — murmurou no mesmo tom apertando a garotinha em seus braços, deixando suas próprias lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto pálido e logo sentiu as mãos pequeninas limpando-as com carinho.

— Obigada — se atrapalhou com a palavra, dizendo-a em inglês.

— Parece que você aprendeu uma palavra nova — Lena pontuou com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto a loirinha assentia animada.

Elas mantiveram aquele clima ameno e divertido por mais algum tempo até a loirinha reclamar de fome novamente, Lena pediu Mc Donalds dessa vez e ainda pediu os brinquedinhos para que Kara tivesse com o que brincar naquele tempo em que estava como uma criança de 3 anos. 

A morena achou adorável a carinha fofa que a loira fez ao ver os brinquedos que vieram junto com o seu lanche e, enquanto comiam foram interrompidas por dois caras entrando pela janela do escritório de Lena. A primeira atitude de Kara foi levantar e colocar as mãozinhas na cintura, em sua pose de heroína que não durou muito, pois os dois caras tinham kryptonita em suas roupas, a loirinha foi ao chão, começando a chorar pela dor que sentia em seu pequeno corpo, não era algo que ela conseguia controlar.

Lena se desesperou ao ver a loirinha daquela forma, mas ela não ficou daquele jeito por muito tempo, se levantou mesmo com a dor e atacou os dois homens com a sua força, suas mãozinhas agarraram as camisetas dos dois ao mesmo tempo enquanto ela voava para ficar na altura deles e ela bateu os dois um contra o outro enquanto Lena chamava o D.E.O.. Quando Alex chegou, Kara estava sentada no chão, chorando assustada e com diversos cortes pelas suas pequenas mãos e no rosto também, aquele ataque havia sido para ela, talvez fosse a finalidade de deixá-la assim, como uma criança “indefesa”, mas a verdade é que a loirinha sentiu tanto medo dos homens machucarem Lena que agiu mesmo sentindo dor em cada ato.

— Eu estou bem querida — Lena murmurou pela milésima vez, abraçando Kara com carinho e beijou a bochecha e as mãozinhas da garota, onde os cortes começavam a sarar depois que Alex tirou os homens dali.

— Precisamos ir a um lugar seguro — Alex pontuou, se aquele era um ataque de Lex, mesmo depois de morto, elas precisavam mesmo de um local seguro.

— Meu lanche — Kara fez um bico enorme, agora que o susto havia passado, ela havia se lembrado de sua comida que havia caído completamente no chão e apenas alguns dos brinquedinhos estavam intactos.

— No caminho nós compramos outro lanche para você, querida — Lena sorriu carinhosa juntando suas coisas para saírem dali.

— Você a mima muito — Alex resmungou pegando a mantinha vermelha da irmã, vendo-a sorrir enquanto flutuava pela sala.

— O que ela disse? — a loirinha perguntou a Lena.

— Que eu a mimo muito — Lena riu olhando para a loirinha que deu língua a irmã — Não dê língua para sua irmã — repreendeu a garotinha com o olhar terminando de juntar as suas coisas.

— Diculpa — se atrapalhou novamente com a palavra e fez um bico enorme, sentindo Alex lhe pegar no colo logo em seguida para saírem dali.

{...}

Elas foram até o apartamento de Lena, era o local mais seguro para estarem, já que a morena havia instalado um novo sistema de segurança, mas antes precisaram parar em algum lugar para comprar comida para Kara que não parava de resmungar com fome, o que era até fofo.

— Ok, o que vocês descobriram sobre mim? — Kara foi a primeira a perguntar, com a pose séria e a boca suja de ketchup, Lena gargalhou traduzindo a frase para Alex que também ria da irmã — Dá para me levarem a sério? — fez um bico fofo ainda sujo de ketchup que a deixou ainda mais fofa e sentiu Alex apertar suas bochechas, assim como Lena.

— Desculpe querida, mas você está realmente fofa assim — a morena lhe sorriu, vendo as bochechas de Kara ficarem extremamente avermelhadas e ainda mais fofa.

— Gays, voltem ao assunto — Alex interrompeu antes que aquilo ficasse estranho.

— Ok, lendo o que eu encontrei, descobri que o projeto jardim de infância era o último recurso de Lex para tentar acabar com Kara — Lena suspirou e depois traduziu para a loirinha — Esse projeto consiste em atacá-la com um meteorito com diversos minerais alienígenas que lhe transformam em criança por 48 horas, segundo Lex, tempo suficiente para matar a Supergirl — traduziu novamente para Kara.

— Então quer dizer que vou ficar assim mais um dia? — a loirinha resmungou com as mãozinhas na cintura, era uma explosão de fofura.

— Sim querida, mas eu vou cuidar de você, eu prometo — Lena sorriu para a loirinha vendo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas novamente.

— Eu não posso pedir que pare sua vida para cuidar da Kara, Lena — Alex suspirou cansada.

— Alex, eu sou a única que tem flexibilidade no trabalho e que entende de fato o que a Kara está falando — Lena pontuou o óbvio — Além disso, tem sido um prazer cuidar dessa criancinha — tocou no nariz de Kara, fazendo a loirinha piscar e suas bochechas voltarem a ficar vermelhas ao perceberem que falavam dela, mesmo que Lena não estivesse traduzindo essa parte para ela.

— Tudo bem, vocês vão ficar bem aqui? É seguro? — Alex queria confirmar.

— É seguro Alex e se eu precisar de qualquer coisa, chamo você, tudo bem? — assegurou a ruiva que esticou a sacola que tinha em mãos a algum tempo.

— Vocês, por favor, se cuidem, aqui tem mais uma muda de roupas para Kara, achei esse muito fofo — riu e Lena fez o mesmo ao ver o macacão azul com o símbolo da Supergirl em vermelho agora.

— Você gostou, querida? — Lena mostrou a loirinha que sorriu eufórica mexendo os pezinhos em cima do sofá.

— Eu amei — sorriu sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas novamente, em resposta a sua própria atitude, agia como a criancinha que sempre foi, mas agora era mil vezes mais fofo.

— Certo, eu preciso ir, vocês vão mesmo ficar bem? — Alex ainda parecia um pouco insegura.

— Eu sou a Supergirl — Kara se levantou no sofá colocando as mãos em sua pose de heroína com a manta vermelha amarrada em seu pescoço como se fosse sua capa, fazendo sua irmã e Lena gargalharem.

— Eu acho que vamos ficar bem, eu tenho a supergirl para me proteger — a morena respondeu risonha e Alex assentiu e se retirou rindo de sua irmã mais nova — Ok senhorita Supergirl, hora do banho — se virou para a loirinha.

— Não — Ela gargalhou e saiu flutuando pelo apartamento com sua capa da Supergirl e o pijama azul de foguetes enquanto Lena pedia um pouco mais de paciência e se repreendia por querer rir da fofura de Kara, tirou seus saltos e jogou a bolsa em um canto qualquer perto da entrada e foi atrás de Kara.

— Volte aqui senhorita Supergirl — riu entre suas palavras enquanto seguia o rastro de Kara, encontrando-a no fim do corredor que levava aos quartos e cruzou os braços, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas — Desça agora Kara — a loirinha engoliu em seco, mesmo tendo um sorriso sapeca nos lábios e negou ao pedido, sem saber como conseguia resistir a essa sobrancelha — Kara, desça já! — pediu novamente revirando os olhos e arqueando a outra sobrancelha.

Vendo a morena cruzar os braços em sua típica pose de CEO, Kara cedeu, pousando na frente da morena com um bico nos lábios e os bracinhos cruzados.

— Agora sim, vamos ao banho — Segurou na mãozinha de Kara e lhe guiou até o seu amplo banheiro e pediu que a garota tirasse a roupa enquanto ela enchia a banheira, mas ao invés de cumprir o que ela havia pedido, a loirinha correu para a sala e Lena respirou fundo, ela precisava parar com essa mania de se meter em confusões — Kara Zor-El — gritou perdendo a paciência e viu a loirinha voltar ao banheiro com algo em mãos.

— Eu fui apenas buscar um brinquedinho — ela voltou a fazer seu biquinho fofo e jogou o brinquedinho na banheira.

— Poderia ter avisado, querida — Ela voltou ao seu tom carinhoso e desamarrou a manta do pescoço de Kara com carinho, ajudou a loirinha a tirar o pijama e lhe colocou na banheira com água morna, vendo a garotinha bater as mãozinhas na água, molhando o chão e também Lena — Por favor, sem me molhar — pediu, mas cometeu o erro de rir na frente da garotinha fazendo-a pensar que era uma brincadeira, então o banho inteiro virou uma brincadeira e, ao final dele, Lena também estava completamente molhada, ela respirou fundo e acabou rindo, porque apesar da bagunça, elas haviam se divertido mais do que em qualquer outro momentos dos últimos meses.

— Diculpa — a garotinha repetiu a palavra, sentindo Lena apertar as suas bochechas enquanto lhe enrolava em uma toalha felpuda.

— Fique aqui, eu vou tirar essa roupa molhada — se virou pegando o próprio roupão e tirou a roupa molhada de seu corpo, vestiu o roupão e pegou na mão de Kara novamente, ajudou a garotinha a se enxugar e se vestir e lhe deixou assistindo desenho enquanto ela tomava banho, quando voltou, Kara estava novamente flutuando pelo quarto — Kara, pelo amor de Rao, volte ao chão — pediu pela milésima vez naquele dia e viu a loirinha voltar ao chão — Obrigada, agora vou me trocar, depois podemos assistir filme e pedir potstickers e pizza.

— Oba — a garotinha gritou voltando a flutuar de forma divertida e logo voltou ao chão quando viu o olhar de Lena — Ups — suas bochechas ficaram vermelhinhas e Lena acabou rindo, era impossível sentir qualquer coisa diferente olhando para aquela criaturinha loira de olhos azuis, sua pequena kryptoniana.

{...}

Depois do jantar, incrivelmente, Kara não demorou a dormir e Lena pensou que passariam a noite acordadas devido a energia fora de série que a loirinha tinha. A morena arrumou a cama do quarto de hóspedes com travesseiros ao redor e colocou a loirinha ali, lhe cobrindo com a manta vermelha e deixando um beijo carinhoso em sua testa antes de ir até o seu próprio escritório, aproveitaria que ainda era cedo para trabalhar mais um pouco antes de ir dormir.

No meio daquela noite, a morena foi acordada por duas mãozinhas mexendo em si, como Kara estava ali? Ela se perguntou antes de lembrar que a garotinha poderia flutuar até ali facilmente.

— Lee, Lena — chamou uma e outra vez ao lado da morena.

— O que houve Kara? — a morena passou as mãos no rosto, abrindo os olhos em seguida e se deparando com a garotinha sentada ao seu lado com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas — Hey, o que houve?

— Eu tive um pesadeio — se atrapalhou na última palavra fazendo um bico fofo logo em seguida.

— Oh querida, pesadelos podem ser muito ruins, não é? — sorriu compreensiva puxando a loirinha para seu colo e beijou o topo de sua cabeça antes de aconchegá-la junto a si — Quer me contar o que aconteceu no seu pesadelo?

— Eu perdi você — murmurou tão baixinho que Lena precisou fazer esforço para ouvir a garotinha.

— Você tem medo? — Murmurou em resposta, acariciando a cabeleira dourada.

— Muito — ela respondeu sabendo bem do que se tratava.

— Bem, eu estou aqui Kara, eu não vou deixar você querida — sorriu levemente sentindo os pequenos bracinhos lhe apertarem com mais força, mas sem machucá-la.

— Pomete de dedinho? — voltou a olhar nos olhos verdes com o típico biquinho nos lábios e viu a mais velha assentir, entrelaçando seus mindinhos.

— De mindinho, querida — Lena sorriu abertamente, sentindo a loirinha voltar a se aconchegar em seu corpo e fechar os olhinhos logo voltando a adormecer com o cafuné da morena em seus cabelos — Eu amo você, meu anjinho — sussurrou sabendo que ela não lhe ouviria e suspirou apaixonada, voltou a fechar os olhos e adormeceu novamente com o seu mundo ali pertinho de si.

{...}

O dia não demorou a amanhecer e, com ele, uma forte tempestade caía em National City, acordando a pequena Kryptoniana com trovões que lhe fizeram pular da cama levando as mãozinhas aos pequenos ouvidos sobrecarregados com tantos sons.

— Lee — sequer percebeu quando soluçou, o zumbido alto demais havia machucado seus pequenos tímpanos e ela não conseguia esquecer o susto, tempestades sempre lhe apavoravam.

— O que foi Kara? Está cedo — resmungou baixinho, se sentia um pouco cansada e fazia um bom tempo que não dormia tão bem, se remexeu na cama quando ouviu o soluço da garotinha depois do segundo trovão em menos de um minuto — O que houve Kara? — se preocupou com a garotinha soluçando em sua frente.

— Muito alto, dói — ela tentava soar coerente, mas a verdade é que Lena não estava entendendo, a mente nublada pelo sono dificultava tudo, mas assim que ela ouviu um novo soluço, seu corpo entrou em alerta e ela finalmente percebeu que a loirinha tinha as mãos nos ouvidos.

— Hey, eu não sei como ajudar você com isso — Ela ficou preocupada, puxando a loirinha para si e lhe abraçou sentindo o desespero encher seu coração.

— Por favor, faz parar — pediu enquanto soluçava e Lena pensava no que fazer, se lembrando do que Kara havia lhe dito sobre sua superaudição.

— Hey meu anjinho, me ouça — pediu trazendo os olhinhos azuis cheios de lágrimas aos seus — Ouça meu coração — pediu — Se foque apenas nos batimentos dele — explicou baixinho e viu a loirinha assentir colocando a orelha sobre o seu peito — Isso, agora respire, apenas respire e foque apenas no que você quer ouvir — murmurou voltando a fazer cafuné nos cabelos dourados, ela simplesmente não conseguia mais parar de fazer cafuné neles. Aos poucos, Kara foi se acalmando e, mesmo com a chuva caindo como se não houvesse o amanhã, ela já não lhe assustava mais, tudo o que havia eram os batimentos de sua amada Lee.

— Obigada — Arriscou dizer em inglês, vendo a morena sorrir limpando as poucas lágrimas que ainda manchavam seu rostinho.

— Eu estou aqui por você, meu anjinho — sorriu e beijou a testa da garota com carinho — Está com fome?

— Sim, Sim — respondeu logo se animando, arrancando uma gargalhada gostosa de Lena.

— Vamos alimentar esse monstrinho — se sentou na cama e prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo, vendo a loirinha se enrolar na própria manta enquanto tentava colocar a manta como capa — Srta. Supergirl precisa de ajuda?

— Sim — resmungou fazendo um bico fofo e a morena tratou de pegar as pontas da manta e o amarrou no pescoço de Kara com cuidado, por fim beijou a testa dela e ofereceu suas costas para ela subir — Obigada — se atrapalhou novamente, Lena achou a coisinha mais fofa do mundo e correu com ela até a cozinha, arrancando as primeiras gargalhadas do dia de seu pequeno anjinho.

{...}

O resto do dia delas foi um pouco mais tranquilo, ainda pela manhã tentaram atacar a cobertura da morena, mas o seu sistema de defesa fez todo o trabalho enquanto a morena segurava uma loirinha assustada em seus braços. Lena havia aprendido mais algumas coisas sobre Kara, não sobre a criancinha que ela sempre desconfiou que vivia no interior da loira, mas sim sobre a personalidade dela, havia até mesmo começado uma listinha em sua própria cabeça.

  1. Kara é muito brincalhona, qualquer coisa vista como inútil se transformava na brincadeira mais divertida nas mãos dela;
  2. Sinceridade, ela via perfeitamente o arrependimento nas orbes azuis de **_sua loirinha_** , isso, com a explicação do dia anterior a fizeram entender tudo o que havia acontecido, afinal, ela sabia bem como os pais podem influenciar na atitude dos filhos;
  3. Sua loirinha, como não se apaixonar por alguém como ela? Essa sempre foi a verdade, por isso aquela mentira fora tão dolorosa, Lena já estava apaixonada e, agora? Tudo havia se intensificado;
  4. Mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, Kara não deixava de ser um poço de fofura ambulante, os biquinhos, os sorrisos tímidos e as bochechas avermelhadas faziam o pobre coração da morena palpitar, saltitar dentro do peito.



A lista continuava aumentando e, mesmo que quisesse esperar, saber se ao menos a loirinha se lembraria de tudo o que elas estavam vivendo agora com a mais nova bebê, ela queria parar de perder tempo com coisas tão irrelevantes agora. Elas sobreviveram a muito mais do que muitos casais e sempre estiveram juntas, seria uma forma do destino lhes mostrar o que sempre esteve em sua cara? Elas foram feitas para ficarem juntas.

― Eu sou a Supergirl, vou  **_poteger_ ** você Lee ― Kara sorriu animada, colocando as mãozinhas em sua pose de heroína. Elas ouviram mais um trovão cortar o céu e Lena segurou a risada ao ver a garotinha se esconder debaixo da mesinha de centro.

5\. Kara Danvers tem medo de trovões pelo que eles causam em seus ouvidos sensíveis.

― Parece que a Srta. Supergirl precisa de proteção ― Lena gargalhou vendo o perfeito biquinho surgir nos lábios da garotinha.

― Você é a donzela em peligo ― O biquinho aumentou enquanto ela nem percebia que estava se atrapalhando até nas palavras mais fáceis, mas a morena achava isso adorável, Kara saiu de debaixo da mesinha e voltou a sua pose de heroína.

― Uh, desculpe, Socorro Supergirl ― brincou ainda gargalhando e soltou um gritinho como se estivesse em perigo.

― Eu vou salvar você ― Kara sorriu antes de pular em uma luta imaginária e logo depois se jogou nos braços de Lena, seus olhos ficaram na mesma altura ― Agora você está segura ― sorriu sapeca ― Eu ganho uma recompensa?

― Ah, mas essa heroína está me parecendo um pouco interesseira demais ao meu gosto ― riu vendo a loirinha fazer o enorme bico novamente ― Tudo bem ― se rendeu ― Você ganha um beijinho e uma caixa de donuts.

6\. Lena Luthor não conseguia negar nada aos olhinhos azuis e ao biquinho fofo que a loirinha fazia para conseguir o que queria.

― Você é a melhor Lee ― A loirinha sorriu sincera e seus olhinhos se fecharam em resposta ao beijo de Lena em sua testa ― Podemos comer os donuts agora?

― Claro que podemos querida ― sorriu abertamente e caminhou com a loirinha no seu colo até a cozinha, sentou Kara na bancada de mármore e deu um donut nas pequenas mãos ― Um por vez, tem mais ali ― Ela pegou um para si e começou a comer junto com a kryptoniana, precisando segurar a risada ao ver a boca de Kara completamente suja de chocolate, havia até mesmo em seu nariz.

— O que foi? ― perguntou quando terminou o primeiro donut e tinha também os dedinhos sujos de chocolate.

— Você fica uma gracinha suja de chocolate — pontuou vendo a loirinha ficar com as bochechas avermelhadas, enquanto tentava limpar o chocolate do rosto, mas por estar com as mãos sujas, acabou se sujando ainda mais.

7\. Kara Danvers tem uma paixão enorme por comida, mas odeia verduras e legumes.

― Relaxe Kara ― riu novamente das bochechas avermelhadas e entregou mais um donut nas mãozinhas dela ― Termine de comer primeiro, depois eu ajudo você a limpar o rosto, meu anjinho.

8\. Lena nunca riu tanto, como quando está na presença da loirinha, ela se sentia mais viva do que em qualquer outro momento.

9. **Meu anjinho** , ela nunca dava apelidos para ninguém, mas Kara havia se tornado seu anjinho em apenas um dia de convivência.

― Porque você me chama de meu anjinho? ― perguntou curiosa enquanto comia mais um pedaço de seu segundo donut.

― Porque você é o meu anjinho, ué ― pontuou como se fosse óbvio e não estivesse morrendo de vergonha, suas bochechas queimavam enquanto a loira lhe analisava, Lena Luthor corando? Essa era nova.

― Você corou? ― pontuou surpresa e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

― Eu não coro ― pontuou séria vendo a garotinha gargalhar depois de terminar o segundo donut enquanto ela ainda estava no primeiro ― Kara! ― resmungou sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais.

― Você corou e corou de novo ― pontuou risonha e flutuou até a caixa de donuts, pegou mais um e deixou um beijo na bochecha de Lena antes de voltar a sentar na bancada de mármore.

― Você me sujou ― resmungou, mudando de assunto.

― Diculpa Lee ― fez o mesmo maldito biquinho fofo e a morena revirou os olhos antes de terminar com aquele donut que tinha em mãos.

Poucos minutos depois, ela ajudou a loirinha a limpar o rosto e as mãos e quando acabaram deixou um beijo nas duas bochechas gordinhas de Kara.

— Está com sono? ― Perguntou ao ver a garotinha coçando os olhinhos e flutuando em cima da bancada.

— Não ― resmungou baixinho e a morena apenas riu antes de trazer a loirinha para si e voltar a fazer cafuné nos cabelos dourados.

― Não tem problema sentir sono meu anjinho, você acordou muito cedo ― caminhou até o quarto onde poderiam dormir mais um pouco juntas, sem nenhuma outra preocupação.

10\. Lena Luthor não tirava folgas, nunca, Kara estava fazendo a morena sequer lembrar da própria empresa e, era o seu primeiro dia de folga em anos.

{...}

― Kara, você já comeu uma pizza inteira, chega, você só tem 3 anos — Lena resmungou pela milésima vez, vendo a loirinha fazer um biquinho fofo — Nem venha com esse bico, ele não vai colar comigo mais, já sou imune a ele.

— É mesmo? — a loirinha sorriu se jogou em cima de Lena, fazendo as duas caírem no chão, seus rostos tão próximos, a loira queria beijá-los, mas ela sabia que não deveria fazer isso, não agora.

De repente, a loira sentiu todas as suas memórias confusas se arrumarem, todas as palavras que ela sabia em inglês voltaram a fazer sentido e seu corpo já não parecia tão pequeno assim, viu a morena arregalar os olhos para si e logo percebeu o motivo, as pequenas roupas haviam rasgado e apenas a manta vermelha cobria seu corpo nu e, ela ainda estava em cima de Lena.

— Você voltou ao normal — a morena sorriu abertamente, mesmo que fosse uma situação um pouco constrangedora, mesmo que amasse a versão pequena de Kara, ela ainda queria a sua versão favorita de volta, aquela por quem estava perdidamente apaixonada.

— Sim — Respondeu, agora em inglês, com um sorriso envergonhado nos lábios.

— Acho que você precisa de roupas emprestadas — brincou vendo as bochechas da loira ficarem ainda mais avermelhadas do que já estavam. Sentiu uma ventania e soube que a super havia se retirado de cima de si, esperou apenas alguns segundos e voltou a sentir o corpo de Kara sobre o seu, agora, devidamente vestido.

— Peguei um moletom emprestado, espero que não se importe — sorriu abertamente e a morena assentiu se importando apenas com o fato do rosto da loira estar tão próximo ao seu, bem como os seus lábios.

— E-Eu não ― se amaldiçoou por estar gaguejando na frente da loira, suas respirações se misturavam e sem que ela esperasse, sentiu a maciez dos lábios de Kara nos seus, parecia o encaixe perfeito.

A morena logo pediu passagem com a língua e aprofundou o beijo, elas entraram na sincronia perfeita, tirando todas as suas dúvidas sobre os sentimentos que tinham uma pela outra. A loira encerrou o beijo com selinhos e encostou suas testas com carinho.

— Antes de fazer isso, eu pretendia dizer algumas coisas ― a loira sorriu junto com a morena.

― Você ainda pode dizê-las, meu anjinho ― os corações das duas palpitaram em completa alegria, em completa sincronia, era o som favorito de Kara.

― Vai continuar me chamando assim? ― a morena assentiu com um sorriso no rosto ― Você é o meu anjinho, a minha srta. Supergirl, é seu dever me proteger agora.

― Sempre, querida ― sorriu abertamente e beijou a testa da morena com carinho ― O que acha de uma posição mais confortável agora? ― as duas gargalharam e se levantaram sentando juntas no sofá, para conversarem melhor.

― Antes, eu quero saber, você se lembra de tudo de quando era bebê? ― a morena estava realmente curiosa.

― Sim ― suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

― Você fica adorável assim ― riu baixinho acariciando o rosto de Kara e beijou as duas bochechas da garota ― Vermelhinha igual um pimentão ― riu novamente deixando a loira ainda mais vermelha.

— Lee ― resmungou passando as mãos nas bochechas avermelhadas, tentando fazê-las voltarem a cor normal ― Assim não vou conseguir dizer o que eu quero dizer ― a morena ergueu as mãos em rendição.

― Pode falar, querida ― sorriu terna, seu coração palpitava em felicidade e ela queria continuar sentindo aquilo.

― Ok ― ela se levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado a outro da sala de estar de Lena ― Hm, eu fico feliz por lembrar de tudo o que nós passamos esses dois dias, porque nós tivemos uma conversa sincera, eu fui sincera, você também foi e eu me lembro de cada momento ― respirou fundo tentando espantar seu nervosismo ― Eu também quero pedir desculpas, sei que dei trabalho ― as duas riram juntas ― Mas esse “contratempo” ― fez aspas com as mãos rindo novamente ― Ele me fez perceber algumas coisas muito importantes.

― Mesmo? Eu também percebi algumas coisas Kara ― a morena sorriu vendo o olhar da loira por ter sido interrompida ― Desculpe ― levantou as mãos em rendição novamente.

— Onde eu estava mesmo? Sim, coisas importantes — as duas riram novamente ― Eu percebi que você é muito mais carinhosa com as pessoas com quem se importa, você poderia ter recusado ficar comigo, não importa o fato de que eu não conseguia entender nada do que a Alex falava, você poderia ter recusado e, mesmo com tudo, aceitou ― sorriu boba ― Isso confirma tudo sobre você Lee, mostra que sim, você é cuidadosa, carinhosa e que se importa com os outros, eu nunca vou esquecer isso ― a morena sentiu suas bochechas ficarem levemente avermelhadas ― Eu também percebi que, por mais que eu tente fugir, que eu tente esquecer, eu sou completamente apaixonada por você Lee ― Lena arregalou os olhos, seu coração batendo descompassadamente ― O som do seu coração me acalma quando barulhos muito altos me assustam, o seu sorriso me faz sorrir, os seus cafunés são os melhores e eu estou apaixonada por você, simples assim, eu quero você na minha vida, para sempre ― sussurrou as duas últimas palavras ― Eu não quero mais perder tempo, nós perdemos muito brigando, sendo manipuladas e nos magoando.

― Uau ― Lena respirou fundo, foram muitas palavras bonitas, mas o mais importante, Kara estava apaixonada por ela, não era apenas um sonho bonito, mas ela se beliscou apenas para ter certeza disso ― Eu também descobri algumas coisas ― murmurou se levantando e tocou nas bochechas da loira, trazendo os olhos azuis para si ― Descobri que você foi criada de uma forma muito diferente, cresceu com a mentira e, querendo ou não, isso deixa uma marca ― sorriu levemente, sentindo seus olhos marejarem em resposta aos olhos marejados da loira ― Também descobri que a sua versão infantil consegue ser ainda mais alegre que a sua versão adulta, ela não possui o peso do mundo nos ombros ― as duas sorriram ― E também que é teimosa, resmungona, faminta e muito elétrica ― elas riram ― Mas a preocupação genuína, os pesadelos, as palavras de conforto, Kara, eu não sei como não percebi antes, mas eu sempre fui apaixonada por você.

― V-Você sente o mesmo? ― a loira gaguejou com um sorriso que chegava aos seus olhos.

― Dã? Achei que o beijo tinha confirmado isso ― as duas riram abertamente ― Esqueci que você é lerda, às vezes.

― Lena! ― resmungou fazendo seu famoso bico fofo.

― Pelo menos agora eu posso beijá-lo sem me sentir em um caso de pedofilia ― as duas riram antes de Lena selar os seus lábios aos da loira com carinho.

Aquele fim de noite foi regado a muito amor e, um pedido inusitado de namoro enquanto tomavam banho juntas na grande banheira da morena, os corpos despidos, os beijos lascivos deixaram o clima ainda mais quente e, elas terminaram juntas, na cama da morena, se amando pela primeira vez, como namoradas, como deveriam ser a muito tempo.

{...}

O namoro das duas foi estampado aos quatro cantos do mundo apenas uma semana depois do pedido, Alex estava feliz pela irmã, assim como todos os seus outros amigos e, a cada vez que a loira contava a história de ter virado um bebê, era motivo de piada pelos amigos.

— Não, eu preciso ouvir essa história de novo ― Barry pediu pela milésima vez, enquanto ninava sua filha nos braços, sua pequena e doce Nora West-Allen.

― Barry, eu já te contei três vezes ― a loira bufou cruzando os braços.

― Pode deixar então, dessa vez, eu conto a eles ― Lena riu junto com os outros amigos de Kara que agora também eram seus, Cisco, Caitlyn, Iris, Barry, Nora, Kate, Sara, Ava, Nate, Zari, Charlie, Mick, Ray, estavam todos ali, até mesmo Astra, que havia se juntado a pouco tempo as lendas e apenas o seu nome causou um misto de sensações na kryptoniana, lembrava de sua tia e apenas essa lembrança em si era capaz de lhe desestabilizar um pouco, mas Lena segurou a sua mão e lhe garantiu que estava tudo bem.

— Lee, você deveria estar do meu lado ― reclamou fazendo bico, sentindo os lábios da morena nele logo depois.

― Eu estou meu amor, mas confesso que aqueles dois dias com você bebê foram bem difíceis para mim, acreditam que eu senti vontade de beijar os pequenos lábios e me declarar para uma criança de 3 anos? Eu me senti uma pervertida ― todos voltaram a gargalhar enquanto Lena começou a história mais uma vez, sobre como Kara ficava fofa com a boca e as mãos sujas de chocolate, sobre como ela foi corajosa lhes defendendo mesmo com a ação da kryptonita e logo depois desabou porque sabia que estava segura em seu colo.

A cada peripécia que Lena contava de sua pequenina kryptoniana, seu coração palpitava e ela sentia vontade de suspirar, nunca esteve tão apaixonada por alguém como ela era pelo seu anjinho e tudo isso serviu apenas para juntá-las, não para seu propósito original tão terrível.

— Eu ainda não acredito que perdemos isso ― Sara gargalhava divertida, enquanto Lena contava sobre Kara amarrando a manta vermelha no pescoço e gritando que era a Supergirl e que iria proteger Lena.

― Devia ser a coisinha mais fofa do mundo ― Ava completou com um sorriso nos lábios.

― Vocês não tem nem ideia de como foi, mas para a sorte de vocês eu gravei ― Lena pontuou tirando o telefone do bolso, enquanto Kara arregalava os olhos.

― Lena, não ― pediu voltando a fazer o seu biquinho, mas a morena negou dando play no vídeo que havia ali. Era fim de tarde do segundo dia, a loirinha estava de pé na mesinha de centro da sala, com as mãozinhas na cintura, a manta amarrada no pescoço e o pijama azul com o símbolo da casa de El.

_ “ ― Eu sou a Supergirl ― a garotinha pulou da mesinha e correu pela sala como se lutasse contra alguém, ela achava que Lena não estava vendo aquilo ― Vamos donzela em peligo, eu salvei você. Lee? ― Ela havia se virado, vendo o exato momento em que Lena capturou uma foto sua daquele jeito, era realmente muito fofa” _

  
  


A voz da loirinha era muito fofa e, mesmo que estivesse tudo em kryptoniano, os amigos da loira se seguravam para não rir, o que não conseguiram.

― Meu Deus que Supergirl mais fofa ― Zari brincou com a amiga e apertou as bochechas da loira, vendo-a ficar completamente vermelha de vergonha e esconder o rosto no pescoço de Lena.

― Own, deixaram a minha srta. Supergirl envergonhada ― Lena pontuou com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

― Lee! ― Pediu novamente sentindo suas bochechas muito quentes, ela queria poder se esconder de todos de tanta vergonha.

― Isso porque eu nem contei a vocês de quando ela estava com sono, fez a maior manha para não dormir ― Lena pontuou fazendo os amigos da loira gargalharem novamente.

― Kara, que você era um bebê ambulante todo mundo sabia ― Kate pontuou ainda rindo ― Agora ter acontecido de verdade é hilário.

― Dizem isso porque não foram os ouvidos de vocês que pareceram explodir com um trovão ― resmungou.

― Aí, trouxeram a bebê resmungona de volta ― Alex tirou onda com a irmã.

― Eu fiquei desesperada nessa hora, não sabia o que fazer ― Lena pontuou ― Então me lembrei que uma vez, Kara me disse que ouvia meus batimentos cardíacos para se acalmar e pedi que ela fizesse isso ― Suas próprias bochechas ficaram avermelhadas enquanto Kara sentia as suas pegarem fogo e todos voltaram a rir.

― Essas aí são gays uma pela outra desde o dia 01 ― Alex pontuou ainda gargalhando e logo pediu que mudassem de assunto, antes que sua irmã virasse um Superpimentão, causando ainda mais risadas no grupo.

Mas no fim de tudo, eles estavam agradecidos por passar um tempo juntos, longe de uma crise, apenas sendo eles mesmos, com suas famílias e amigos, sentiam falta disso, de poderem ser eles mesmos por algumas horas, sem restrições de poderes, sem restrições de nada, eles estavam livres.

{...}

― Sabe o que eu mais gostei em me tornar uma criança por dois dias? ― Kara murmurou olhando nos olhos da morena, elas olhavam as estrelas juntas, esperando o nascer do sol.

― Não, você nunca me disse, meu anjinho ― Lena sorriu abertamente, tocando o indicador no nariz da mais nova.

― Hm, minha parte favorita era sentir o seu cafuné e ficar aconchegada a você ― murmurou baixinho, como se estivesse fazendo uma confissão ― Eu sentia tanta saudade de você, dos nossos momentos antes de tudo acontecer que, esses pequenos gestos, para mim, era como ter tudo novamente.

― Quer dizer que minha loirinha manhosa ama cafuné? ― sorriu passando a fazer o carinho pela cabeleira dourada, ainda mantendo seus olhos nos da loira.

― Amo o seu cafuné ― murmurou no mesmo tom da morena, o sol começava a nascer agora e elas flutuavam, com a morena aconchegada ao corpo da loira, depois do espetáculo que viram, voltaram a dormir da mesma forma que estavam, seguras uma no abraço da outra.

{...}

— Onde estamos indo? ― Kara estava curiosa, Lena havia feito mistério desde cedo e a loira começava a desconfiar de algumas coisas, mas sabia que não havia esquecido o aniversário de 2 anos de namoro delas, nunca esqueceria uma das datas mais importantes de sua vida.

― Será que você pode esperar um pouquinho e aguentar a sua curiosidade? ― riu brincalhona ― E sem usar seus poderes para espiar ― ouviu a loirinha resmungar enquanto cruzava os braços e gargalhou, apesar de estar bastante nervosa.

Logo que chegaram ao campo aberto, Kara ficou confusa, não havia nada ali? Quase pensou que Lena estava fazendo uma pegadinha com ela, até que olhou novamente para o campo aberto e viu luzes, haviam várias luzes no campo aberto, formando uma casa no meio da grama.

― O que é tudo isso Lee? ― Ela estava curiosa, a visão que tinham dali era perfeita, a cidade parecia ainda mais bonita dali, as diversas velas formando a perfeita casa e, no centro dela havia uma cesta de piquenique, dois balões em forma de coração e uma caixinha de veludo vermelho.

― Porque não me leva para flutuar e olhar de cima? ― sugeriu e se aconchegou nos braços fortes da loira, sentiu quando seus pés deixaram o chão e sorriu com o resultado, realmente era simples, mas havia ficado lindo ― Isso significa que eu quero tudo com você Kara ― começou seu pequeno discurso ― Eu quero ser aquela com quem você acorda todos os dias, quero construir a nossa casa nesse lugar incrível, onde poderemos construir a nossa família, as nossas novas memórias, poderemos ter uma pequena miniatura nossa correndo pela casa e gritando que é a nova Srta. Supergirl ou Sr. Superman, pode ser um menino também ― as duas riram abertamente ― Mas só se você quiser também, Kara Danvers Zor-El ― sussurrou com os olhos nos olhos azuis de seu anjinho.

― Eu ia fazer o pedido Lena ― fez um bico interrompendo a morena que riu, completamente relaxada.

― Agora pode me deixar terminar? ― arqueou a sobrancelha e recebeu um acenar de cabeça da outra ― Então, Kara Danvers Zor-El, você aceita ser a minha esposa? A minha Sra. Danvers-Luthor?

― Só se você aceitar ser a minha Sra. Danvers-Luthor ou Zor-El Luthor ― sorriu sapeca.

― Eu aceito, minha pequena kryptoniana ― respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios.

― Eu também aceito, Lee ― sorriu e selou seus lábios nos da loira, sentindo seu peito explodir em felicidade.

― Agora pode nos descer? Eu ainda tenho medo de altura e ainda preciso mostrar o seu anel de noivado ― Kara gargalhou levando-as para baixo e beijou a testa e os lábios da morena antes de deixá-la pegar a caixinha de veludo e lhe mostrar o lindo anel de ouro rosé, com um pequeno diamante, nada muito chamativo.

― É lindo ― sussurrou emocionada e deixou a morena colocar o anel em seu dedo, selou seus lábios mais uma vez e suspirou apaixonada, estava noiva do amor de sua vida.

{...}

Depois daquele dia, elas não demoraram muito a se casar, Kara queria algo reservado a apenas os seus amigos e família e, com uma grande ajuda das lendas e da nave de John, conseguiu levar sua família da Terra para conhecer o seu planeta natal, na verdade, o que havia sobrado dele, Argo City.

Alura recebeu todos os amigos e família da filha de braços abertos, o casamento de Kara Zor-El era notícia pela cidade inteira e, elas se casaram em trajes típicos do planeta, no fim da tarde, com muitas plumérias enfeitando o lugar. Eliza e Alura estavam orgulhosas de sua filha, Lena sentia o coração cheio de amor e encanto por aquele lugar, não havia lugar mais perfeito para o casamento delas e, seus amigos? Fizeram a maior confusão no lugar, não seriam eles se não o fizessem.

Não tiveram nazistas invadindo o casamento, Kara agradeceu imensamente por isso, já que não tinha seus poderes naquele lugar e, na visão de Lena, tornava seu anjinho ainda mais especial. A lua de Mel delas durou uma semana em um dos locais típicos de Argo City e foi perfeita. Os amigos da loira voltaram para a Terra, afinal, não poderiam deixá-la desprotegida e, elas ainda aproveitaram algum tempo ali, trabalhando em um projeto com Alura, para criarem a sua primeira versão infantil.

Depois de um mês em Argo City, Lena estava gerando o primeiro filho delas. Mais tarde, descobriram que era uma garotinha e a chamaram de Lori, a garotinha nasceu saudável e a completa mistura das mães, elas tinham a família completa agora.

Kara, Lena, Lori e Krypto, o cachorrinho de pelo branquinho e humor alegre, ganhou até mesmo sua pequena capa, era o seu supercão.

― Eu sou a supergirl, eu vou salvar vocês mamães — a garotinha de olhinhos azuis e cachinhos negros estava animada, vestida em um macacão azul com o símbolo da casa de El e uma manta vermelha amarrada em seu pescoço por Kara.

― Porque eu não posso salvar vocês hoje? ― a loira fez um bico fofo enquanto segurava Krypto consigo.

― Puque você nos salvou ontem yeyu ― reclamou um pouco atrapalhada com as palavras, era a criança mais fofa na visão das mamães corujas ― Agora finjam que estão em peligo ― colocou as mãos na cintura, brava.

Lena sorriu para a miniatura delas e soltou um gritinho como se estivesse em perigo, assim como a loira que tentava segurar a própria gargalhada pela pose anterior da filha, idêntica a sua, e logo as duas sentiram o corpinho da garotinha de 3 anos sobre os seus, lhes abraçando com carinho, sempre dosando sua força para não machucar sua mamãe Lena, enquanto Krypto latia e lambia seus rostos.

Família, era a melhor forma de terminar o dia, sempre seria e a morena era extremamente grata por ter a sua, com o seu anjinho, o pequeno Krypto a mais nova srta. supergirl.

Fim.


End file.
